Food
by skyfire146
Summary: Seeing as I feel like I write a lot of scenes with food in them anyway, I figured that I would write something revolving around said topic. A collection of one-shots with all different pairings and all different foods. Includes Silver/Lyra, Gold/Kris, N/White, Blue/Leaf, Spenser/Solana, and Lance and Steven friendship.


**So, this is just a whole bunch of fun. All of it is gameverse and the Lance and Steven Stone friendship was developed because of my other story, Spectrum. And all of the prompts were randomly assigned to me. Yeah… Cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sad face.**

**Pairings: Gold/Kris, Silver/Lyra, N/White, Blue/Leaf, Spenser/Solana, and Lance and Steven friendship**

* * *

**Ramen**

"Hey, Kris?"

"Yes, Gold."

"What'cha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Cooking."

"So there's your answer."

There was a moment of silence as Gold stared mournfully at his blue-haired friend, who proceeded to ignore him. He studied all viable options and went with his best chance. He did that kind of thinking when it came to food

"You're really good at that stuff, Kris."

The girl turned to give him a look. "I'm heating up instant ramen."

Gold placed his chin on the table, still giving his friend the puppy dog eyes. "Still. You do it really well."

Finally, Kris turned around, arms crossed, her gaze somewhere between a glare and a look of exasperation. "Really, Gold? Are you really telling me that you're too lazy to heat up instant ramen and you need me to do it for you? Really?"

Gold gave a lazy grin. "But you're so much better than me at it."

"Oh my Suicune, how did you ever become champion?"

"My good looks?" Gold supplied, as charming as ever.

Kris sent him a glare. However, she also shoved a bowl of instant ramen his way, albeit grudgingly. "Now, will you go find some other girl to charm?"

"Nah. You know that you're the only one for me, Kris."

The girl scowled and turned away, hiding the faint blush that was coloring her face.

Gold grinned. He could get her every time.

* * *

**Butternut Squash**

"I need a butternut squash."

After that statement, Silver definitely did a double take. "Wait, what?"

Lyra Kotone grinned and the boy reflected that she looked even more ridiculous because of the giant marshmellow hat that she insisted on wearing. He had told her multiple times that she looked like an idiot with it on, but, apparently that didn't stop her.

"I need a butternut squash," the girl repeated, then looked back down at her list. "And twenty paper clips- exactly twenty, mind you- and a picture of a red gyarados. Hey, wait, no fair! Ethan's cheating! He can get a picture of a red gyarados easily cause he owns it."

Silver had never seen a girl looking so down in the dumps. However, the way she perked back up equally astounded him. "That's okay. Two can play at that game. Silver! Because Ethan is a cheating cheaterpants, I am enlisting your help. We'll get him this time."

Silver tried to fend off a beaming Lyra. "What? No- what are you even doing?"

"It's a scavenger hunt that Ethan and I made up. We always used to do this as little kids and we decided to recreate the tradition. Now you can be a part of it too. C'mon!" The girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with considerable strength. And yet, not so much force that Silver couldn't tell her to quit it and shrink back into his protective shell, the one that he so often deflected people with.

What could he say? The idea of being a part of something with Lyra and Ethan appealed to him, not that he had much choice in the matter anyway. Plus, the girl practically holding his hand wasn't bad looking.

Silver could get used to the idea.

* * *

**Macaroni and Cheese**

When White had agreed to babysit Professor Juniper's three-year-old kid, she hadn't realized what a hassle it would be.

There was macaroni and cheese on the walls. And White wanted to scream.

She was the champion, for Arceus's sake. She should not be having difficulties like this. But the little girl would not stop crying for her mommy and it was still another three hours before she got back and White could not take another three hours of crying like this. So she called N, hoping that he could help her understand what was necessary to get through this experience.

He picked up and curiously asked what all the screaming was about.

"There's macaroni and cheese on the walls," White repeated the same thought that she had been agonizing over for the last twenty minutes. "And I should be screaming along with her."

"Do you want me to come and help?" The boy cautiously offered, unsure as to what he should do in this situation. He was always unsure when it came to White, but only because he didn't want to misstep. He had long since become a friend instead of the enemy, but the circumstances in which he and White met could not be changed. He wanted to do things right by her.

"Yes," the girl sighed in exhaustion. "Please. If there's nothing else that you're doing."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Professor Juniper's daughter was lying down next to N as they colored pictures together and ate macaroni and cheese. Every once in a while, the girl would pause to brush N's hair with her toy brush and he would continue coloring, as oblivious as ever.

And White remembered exactly why she loved him.

* * *

**Coconut**

It was vacation time.

And yet, Leaf couldn't really relax. Not when she had Blue Oak in a bathing suit next to her. She had to find something to argue about before she completely blew it and acted like an idiot all because of the impressive abs her childhood friend had. And stupid Red had just left them alone as he had left to make a phone call and now it was just the two of them.

And then, as if to further embarrass her, a girl had the audacity to hit on Blue when he was obviously with Leaf. When Blue exchanged a few words and got a phone number, Leaf mumbled her disapproval.

"And that is how you do it," Blue smirked, sending a look Leaf's way. "If only Red was here to take some notes."

"She only wanted to get in your pants," Leaf muttered, merely angry at Blue's attitude about the entire thing. He always did this.

"They usually do," the boy sighed, putting back on his sunglasses.

Leaf made a disgusted face. "I'm gonna hit you over the head with that coconut over there."

"No, you won't. That would require getting out of your chair."

"Not everyone is as lazy as you, Blue Oak."

"Still. You won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-"

Blue's next comment was cut off as he sat up and noticed that Leaf had made a dash for the coconut that was twenty-five meters away.

"Shit." He took off his sunglasses and left them on the table, booking it as Leaf had already turned around, coconut in hand.

When Red came back from his phone call, he saw the chairs empty and shrugged. He should've known better than to leave them alone. Then, hearing familiar yells, he looked up to see Blue diving into the ocean while Leaf followed closely with a coconut raised above her head. Red made a face.

With them, it was better not to ask.

* * *

**Butter Toast**

"Okay, Solana, I found something that you can make yourself in the morning that way you don't have to be grumpy at everyone."

The teal-haired girl looked vaguely interested as she lay down on the kitchen table, apparently finding no other thing to get comfortable on. "Where's Spenser?"

Lunick sighed, irritated. "I don't know. Out on a patrol. Talking to Joel. Eating a bagel. How should I know? But, seriously, Solana, you always get angry at our lack of food and I'm trying to help. Pay attention."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, sitting up. "I'm paying attention. I just haven't quite woken up yet."

"So, all you have to do is put bread in a toaster, okay?"

Solana's eyes had been drooping closed, but they shot open. "Okay, alright, I'm following."

"And then you take it out after about thirty seconds," Lunick explained, demonstrating as Solana looked at the toast with newfound interest.

Solana raised her hand.

Lunick sighed. "Yes, Solana. Do you have a question?"

"So, when do you think Spenser's gonna be back?"

"Solana, I don't know. Just… Concentrate."

"Okay, fine."

"And then you just spread butter on it and- look. It's butter toast."

Solana raised her hand again and Lunick adopted a look of dread. "I almost don't want to call on you."

"Please," she grinned goofily.

"Okay. Go for it."

"I think… That I just like it better when Spenser does it."

Lunick gave up, stuffing the butter toast in his own mouth. "Girls in love are stupid."

* * *

**Cookies**

There could be more embarrassing moments in the world than two grown men going shopping together, right?

It was what bachelorhood had driven them to. Steven Stone and Lance Wataru roamed the aisles of the local Viridian City shopping center in search of food, both having needed shopping partners or run out of food on a lack of effort on both their parts.

"If you hadn't eaten all my food last week, then maybe this wouldn't be necessary," Lance muttered, pushing the cart as Steven grabbed a random assortment of food and threw it in. "I mean, really."

"You should keep more food in your house then," his silver-haired counterpart grumbled in reply, grabbing a loaf of bread. "It's hardly my fault. And I could be doing much better things right now. Such as helping my father run an entire corporation. Or searching for that stone I can't seem to find. Or, I don't know, enforcing the law around Hoenn as a G-man."

"Please. You don't even have a championship to worry about," Lance remarked mildly, as he still held his title as Champion of Kanto after Lyra claimed that of Johto.

"Really, Lance? Do you really want to argue over who has more on their plate?" The Hoenn ex-champion asked in exasperation.

"Nah, not really."

All of a sudden, Steven got ridiculously distracted. "Hold on, I see free samples. I'll be back in a minute."

Lance tried to stop his friend from running off, but it was useless. He was already gone. Grumbling, he picked through the various fruits, deciding which he wanted and, for some, trying to decide what it was. And then he heard a voice that he did not want to hear.

"Lance? Hey. I didn't realize that you even went shopping."

It was Lyra. Crap. If she saw him and Steven here together, he would never hear the end of it. But what could he do? He turned to greet her.

"Oh, hey, Lyra. What are you doing here?"

She grinned broadly in her usual happy manner. "I'm shopping, of course. I was running low on a lot of my usual snacks, so I stopped by here. Why, what are you-"

That's when Steven appeared.

"Hey, Lance, I got you one of the free samples too. They're cookies and they're really-"

Meanwhile, Lance was hurriedly trying to act as if he and Steven had come here separately. "Hey, Steven. What are you doing here-"

But Lyra interrupted them both, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Wait, you're here with Steven? You guys are grocery shopping together?"

"Yes," Lance answered defensively, while Steven let out a tentative "Maybe".

"Oh, this is great," the Johto champion giggled, moving on to continue in her shopping. "The fangirls are going to love this."

As soon as she had left, Steven handed Lance the cookie. "Next time, the Pewter City market?"

Lance nodded the affirmative. "I think that's for the best."

* * *

**So, yeah, just drop a review and let me know which one was your favorite. This was literally one of my favorite things to write EVA. I wrote it all in the last two hours, getting random food prompts from my friend. **

**So, yeah. Have a good life!**


End file.
